1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method for the projector.
2. Related Art
There is a projection type display apparatus which can display not only a horizontally long projection image but also vertically long projection image by changing an installation attitude (for example, refer to JP-A-2015-60080).
In a case where a discharge lamp is used as a light source of such a projection type display apparatus, a location which is heated most in the discharge lamp differs depending on an installation attitude of the projection type display apparatus. Thus, there is a case where it is hard to sufficiently cool the discharge lamp depending on an installation attitude of the projection type display apparatus. Therefore, there is a problem in that deterioration in the discharge lamp accelerates, and thus the service life of the discharge lamp is reduced.